World War: 2123
by Fullmetal Demon Ride
Summary: My name is Ken Hareta and I live in East City in the year 2123 and we live in a age where War and deadly illness is nothing but stories. The Network Age as it's called is the best time period man has created. Man have even created Artificial Intelligence program known as Netnavis, Like my Gunnerman, anyway my time here is short so I'll just go with my story and try and keep up ok?
1. Chapter 1

World War: 2123Chapter 1

"Ken...you awake...KEN WAKE UP!" I fell to the floor from my warm bed after being woken up from my sleep by screaming that came from close to my doorway. I looked over to my computer to see something flash onto the screen. Staring at me from my desktop was a friendly face with green eyes that somehow made people happy, "Hey Gunnerman you ready for the last day of school?" I asked my Netnavi as I threw on my school clothes and grabbed my EXE Transmission or PET and jacked it into my Computer so that Gunnerman could come with me to school. My name is Ken Hareta and I live in East City in the year 2123 and we live in a age where War and deadly illness is nothing but stories. The Network Age as it's called is the best time period man has created. Man have even created Artificial Intelligence program known as Netnavis, Like my Gunnerman, anyway my time here is short so I'll just go with my story and try and keep up ok? (Thanks). I put my PET, which is Blue with gold streaks around my screen, in my pocket (It's like as you early humans call...I think Nintendo DSI's or something like that) and raced down to the table where if found my lunch in a paper bag waiting for me instead of my mother. "Well Gunnerman we got a few minutes to kill...wanna watch T.V?" I asked as I put my PET on the table so I could see Gunnerman on the screen as I made my breakfast. Gunnerman looked over to his side off the screen so I couldn't see it, "So...anything new in cyberspace?" I asked as I shoveled down my cereal so I could get to school so I could see my crush..err...friend Sarah Richie, "Hey Ken?" Gunnerman began slowly but steady as if not to upset me with what he's gonna say. I looked over at the table to see his arms folded across his chest and I could hear the tapping of his virtual foot agents some kind of marble floor which made a slight echoing from my PET. "Are you only rushing to school so you can see Sarah?" Gunnerman said in a mocking tone towards my feelings for her, I mumbled something under my breath that anyone would ignore if it was directed at them. Gunnerman growled at me then sighed "You want to hack your school so we can play your Z-Pod?" He asked with a smile that hinted at the deviousness which I grew to love in that little guy. I threw my PET into my pocket along with my Z-Pod and Jack cable so I could jack him at school (Just in case of a...oh to hell with it, I'm bringing it for fun). Gunnerman soon faded out into cyberspace to find his girlfriend Shana, Gunnerman turned a corner of some alleyway in C.S and saw Shana being mugged by Hackerjacks, Gunnerman then threw down his helmet which concealed his light blue hair and green eyes that flamed with fury. One Hackerjack then jumped at Gunnerman but was to slow and got a face full of fist and a stomach full of bullets from the gun he had in his belt "Alright who's next?!" Gunnerman said with a dark smirk and with a hint of danger. Another Hackerjack came up behind Gunnerman and knocked him into the ground which de-materialized a small bit but came back good as new. The Hackerjack walked towards Shana again and Shana gazed at him in fear, "Gunny...HELP ME!" She screamed as the Hackerjack grabbed her arm. Gunnerman or "Gunny" shot a round into the H.J's head which de-materialized with impact from the round of bullets that came from his gun. Soon more Hackerjacks materialized in front of the two Netnavis just before they could get out of harm's way, "Shana get behind me." Gunnerman said so quietly only Shana could hear him and she did just as asked. The biggest Hackerjack charged at Gunnerman who back flipped over the large virtual monster that looked like a cross between the men in black and Shrek, "Alright...if that's how you wanna play it then bring...it...on!" screamed Gunnerman as he pulled the trigger of his trusty gun only to find it empty "Shit" muttered Gunny as he curled his hands into fists for defense. The smaller Hackerjack came up behind him and yanked his utility belt that held his guns, ammo, grenades and his knife and threw it behind a dumpster so Gunny couldn't grab it. Gunnerman turned to the smaller H.J to attack but the bigger one took his chance and took a swing at the back of his head which made full-on contact his Gunny's virtual skull. Meanwhile I hoped onto my bus and sat in the far back in a empty seat and sprawled out and relaxed a bit, "-sigh- last day of school, I'm gonna miss it...NOT" i muttered to myself as someone walked on to the bus, Sarah, Her blonde hair tied into a bun to keep it out of her deep blue eyes that shined like glass in the early sunrise. She walked all the way to the back and looked at me, "Is this seat taken?" she asked looking at the spot next to me, "No go ahead" i said with a slight smile on my face. Sarah sat next to me and looked out the window as if daydreaming or something like that, "hey Sarah, you excited about the last day of school?" i asked trying to make conversation with her. Sarah blinked and looked at me with a smile and replied "Heck yea i am" with a smile that seemed to brighten up the whole world without trying, I peered out of my window to see the cars that swooped through the skies and the hoverboards that raced alongside the bus, the birds covered tiny spots in the blue sky that no longer had pollution lingering in the air. In cyberspace thing weren't looking so good with Gunny, "Gunnerman get up...please" Shana whispered into his ear before she was yanked off by the Hackerjack and thrown into a wall which made her scream in pain and some blood ran down her face. Gunnerman's eyes flamed from green to red as he stood up and even began to glow a bit red from his rage "Come at me you jackasses!" His voice sounded like his own but with a hint of batman's dark side mixed in, This made a shiver run down there spines but they didn't stand down (Bad move on their part). Gunnerman's rage seemed to flow around him like a mist of red and slight black streaks concealed within the red mist, "This chump can't be stronger than any other puny Netnavi" muttered the leader of the attack agents Gunnerman (again Bad move underestimating him). Gunnerman simply walked up and punched his fist right through his skull getting blood all over his hand and some microchips as well so he shook his hand well as the Hackerjack de-materialized into nothing but a microchip which Gunny crushed into powder with his foot. The other Hackerjack seemed to run off to fast and left something behind him that resembled a microchip of great importance but Shana just picked it up and slid it into her pocket then walked up and gave Gunnerman a kiss on the cheek that made him blush a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at school a few minutes later and I shot out of the bus like one of Gunnerman's bullets, "FINAL DAY OF SCHOOL YEA!" I screamed as I ran to the front door and threw myself through the door almost breaking it off its hinges...again. I walked into the cafe area where i got myself a small coffee with whip cream and some chocolate on the side of it (I love my chocolate) then I sat down at a table all alone, just like normal, I sipped my coffee like every mundane Monday morning but today seemed different somehow as if today i had a purpose or some crap like that "Hey Ken, how's it going?" asked Sarah as she sat next to me and I had to hide my blushing form her or she'd know I liked her, "Fine how it going with you?' I asked her and i turned towards the big hologram of our dean Mr. Emmett Starlight, who couldn't be here today cause he was too busy playing video games in his office (he still needs to pay me for buying that for him). "Hey Sarah?" I asked working up all my courage to try and ask her the following question, "Yes ken?' She said her eyes bright and shiny under the sky light we were sitting under. "Well...I... uh" I said before I began to black out so I ran out sweating like robopig in a smelters yard. I sat agenst a wall holding my head in my hands trying so hard not to go back and make a fool of myself again, I ran out into the school yard and laid in the grass blinking back the sting of un-shed tears that I refused to let show. Sarah came running out looking for me so i hit in the tall grass on the side of the building, "KEN...WHERE ARE YOU!?" She screamed and she cupped her hands around her mouth as if to make a megaphone or something, I looked at her as her hair shined in the sun but I must have looked away cause when i looked back at her she was walking over towards me but I just stayed still. Sara walked over into the tall grass and used my head as a stepping stone "Hey watch it!" I snapped and shot up making her fall over into the dirt, "K-Ken what are you doing down there?" She asked as i began brushing dirt off my clothes as she did the same "Uhh..." I started but she cut quickly before I could finish, "Are you upset about something?" She asked as if she had a crush on me but I'm pretty sure she likes someone else. Sarah put a hand on my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes but it was a little hard cause of the fact I'm three inches taller than her, "Would you...g-go out with m-me?" Sara asked while blushing a deep red which made me blush redder than Elmo. "D-did you like me?" she asked me as i asked her the same thing at the same time but we both stopped, turned around and keep our thoughts to ourselves but i looked back at her but she was walking away. Gunnerman was holding Shana's hand at the "La La Cafe" while the his was happening but they both felt the tingle of their Netop's summoning them to their PET's so they pressed their lips close to each other's and kissed for a full minute before they faded onto their master's PET screens. Gunnerman appeared on my screen after i turned on my PET but instead of his normal smile i found some scratches and cuts on him, "G-Gunnerman!" I screamed as some virtual blood oozed from his face onto his palm but he didn't seemed bugged by it but instead smiled "I'm fine just some Hackerjack causing trouble" Gunny said smiling and gave a heat filled laugh and we extended a conversation all the way up till it was graduation time, I walked up and brushed my brown hair out of my baby blue eyes, that shined like the sea in the morning, as I grabbed my diploma and walked off with it in my hand and I got to see Sarah get her diploma which kind of make me smile but then she ran up and hugged me tightly then I wrapped my arms slowly around her warm torso. I leaned down and whispered in her ear "The answer is yea" I smiled as i whispered into her ear then she stood on her tip toes and kissed me full on my lips, she stayed on my lips until the invitations to the Graduate Prom. After Sara got home she opened up her PET to find Shana smiling at her at the same time me and Gunnerman were hanging out at home, "Hey Ken, Shana told me the good news. Way to go ol boy" Gunny said as he smiled at me and I smiled back at the little virtual Netnavi and I looked at his scars and wounds but bit my lips to keep from trying to help (he doesn't like help) but I could barely stand it. Soon the moon took over the sky and the blue turned to black when night came I jacked Gunnerman in so he could roam around Cyberspace instead of being stuck in my PET. Gunnerman went back to the "La La Cafe" to find Shana sitting there with... Sara? Gunnerman walked up to them and sat next to Shana and kissed her full on her lips but Sara looked at him as if to attack him but Shana glared at her then spoke "Sara this is Gunnerman, my boyfriend. Gunnerman this is Sara, My Netop" She said as if it was normal for a netop to be in cyberspace, "I-Impossible Shana it can't be..." Gunny muttered under his breath so only he could hear himself. Shana explained how that Sara's gonna be spending the weekend and that a rare microchip that allows our PET's to suck in Netop's into cyberspace to hang out with their Netnavi. I turned on my PET and I saw Gunnerman just chilling on the screen holding something in his hand that seemed to be important or something like that, "Hey what's that Gunny?" I asked as he put it in a transporter that he used to send me stuff. "Download it to your PET, ok?" Gunny said while having a bright smile mixed into it which made me kind of nervous about that microchip. It appeared on my desk so I grabbed it to get a good look at it, It was blue with a red streak on the front of it with a picture of a Netnavi and a Netop on the front of it.


End file.
